PJO and HoO themes
by DarknessCloaked
Summary: just some songs i think describe the characters well. R&R, if u liked :)


A/N: Hey guys, i just did this because i'm bored, if i miss anyone, review or PM me and i will change it.

if you want me to, i can make more of these.

-Peace!

**Percy Jackson-**

**imagine dragons "It's Time"**

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

**Annabeth Chase**

**Kelly Clarkson, what doesn't kill you**

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me  
But you see...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the brokenhearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**Thalia Grace**

**greenday, She's a rebel**

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind  
_[x2]_

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth**  
**And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

**Nico Di Angelo **

**Imagine Dragons, Demons**

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide

**Leo Valdez**

**Fall out Boy, light em up**

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

**Bianca Di Angelo**

**Ellie Goulding, Lights**

I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone home

Voices I play within my head  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing.  
And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept  
In an unknown place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
(Home, home)  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone home

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

**A/N ill add the others, then more, then more each chapter :)**

**-Peace!**


End file.
